¿Y la burrita que?
by xjapan
Summary: ¿que se obtiene cuando juntas villancicos tres pequeñas colonias y tres países al borde de la histeria? Nada bueno seguramente (para el foro Anteiku)


¿y la burrita que?

One shot

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien , bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso pero no encontraba la canción y no tenia mucho preparado pero por fin termine y aquí esta espero les guste

El presente one shot participa en el mini reto navidad dulce o amarga del foro anteiku

—HA HA HA por fin terminó el martirio —decia Alfred o la representación humana de Estados Unidos de América

—¡callate joder que tu fuiste quien causo el alboroto! — se quejaba Lovino o la representación humana de Italia del sur

—es el precio de ser mis amigos ¿verdad Macau? ¿Macau? hey tierra a Macau

—¡estirado contesta maldicion!

—¿eh? Lo siento mucho es que pensaba en algunas cosas — respondió un poco nervioso Lin Shun o la representación humana de Macau

—¿en que pensabas dude? — pregunto el estadounidense

—en estas fechas me hacen recordar muchas cosas

— entiendo ha ha ha ¿como olvidarlo?

—¿recuerdan cuando nuestros tutores nos trataban de enseñar un villancico?

— yo quisiera olvidarlo joder —replico el italiano

Flash back

Hace aproximadamente cuatro siglos atrás tres países se habían reunido con sus pequeñas colonias para enseñarles una tradición navideña los villancicos pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabia era el caos que se iba a desatar ya que los tres pequeños no entendían ni J de lo que sus queridos tutores trataban de enseñarles , ahí se encontraban Romano colonia de España Nueva Inglaterra colonia de Inglaterra y el mas pequeño de los tres Macau colonia de Portugal quien sólo miraba a los otros dos y sus caras de aburrimiento ,mientras felizmente balanceaba los pies

—ok cuando nosotros les digamos comienzan a cantar —dijo Inglaterra con su seriedad acostumbrada mientras los niños asentían —¿listos ? Go

 _Hacia Belén va una burra rin rin_

 _Dame tu remedio ya me lo quite_

 _Dame tu remiendo ya me lo pondré_

 _Cargada de chocolate_

 _Interrupción_

—¿que pasa hermanito ? —pregunto Portugal cuando el pequeño dejo de cantar

—hermano mayor Portugal ¿porque una burra y no un caballo?— pregunto con curiosidad

—pero ¿que clase de pregunta es esa? — replico Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido

—solo quiero saber —le respondió este sin quitar su expresión

—yo se lo explicaré Iggi escucha hermanito eso es porque las burras son mas fuertes que un caballo ¿entiendes?

—ahh

Y continuó la canción

 _Y al pobre de San Jose rin rin_

 _Dame tu remedio ya me lo quite_

 _Dame tu remiendo ya me lo pondré_

 _Le han roído los calzones_

 _Interrupción_

—¿ahora que? —pregunto Inglaterra un tanto molesto

—esperen un segundo bastardos ¿como es que entraron los ratones y le royeron los calzones que no los tenia puestos? —pregunto Romanito

—no necesariamente Lovi — respondió el español con su clásica sonrisa

—si como sea

—¿ya podemos seguí?

 _Maria Maria ven acá corriendo_

 _Que los ratoncillos se lo están royendo_

 _Maria Maria ven acá corriendo_

 _Que los ratoncillos se lo estan comiendo_

 _Interrupcion_

—¿AHORA QUE? — grito Inglaterra al borde de la histeria

—oye Iggi ¿que no tenían trampas para ratones? — pregunto el pequeño América

El inglés dio un largo suspiro y le respondió — no Alfred no existían en ese entonces ,¡¿podemos seguir please?

—NO NOS GRITES BASTARDO—se quejo Romanito

—PUES PORTENSE BIEN BLOODY HELL

—NO LE GRITES CEJOTAS

—ES TU CULPA SPAINBASTARD

Y asi comenzaron a pelear mientras América y Romano animaban el pleito de España e Inglaterra Macau los observaba con curiosidad después volteo a ver a su hermano mayor — ¿hermano mayor Portugal que están haciendo?

—creeme hermanito no quieres saber — el pobre portugués no sabia donde meterse así que tomo del brazo a su hermanito y se lo llevó de ahí

Unos minutos mas tarde Francia y Bélgica fueron a calmar a el par de busca pleitos que habían convertido la situación en un desastre.

Fin del flashback

—ya veo así que así terminaron las cosas —decia el joven oriental tratando de no reírse

—no te rías estirado maldicion por culpa del bastardo me quede sin tomates por una semana

—pero hay que reconocer que fue divertido ¡hey guys tengo una idea! ¿que les parece sí formamos un coro de villancicos

—me parece buena idea

—yo pasó joder

Dicho esto Lovino se aleja de los otros dos pero a los cinco minutos regresa ya que su hermano Feli le dijo que Monika lo había invitado a su casa

—no es que quiera estar con ustedes ni nada es solo que no quiero ver a la marimacho patatas — sin mediar palabra siguio a los dos .mejores y únicos amigos que tiene

Fin

Hola hasta aquí mi participación nos leemos


End file.
